


Party

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Jack follows Gazelle to his first party at Valentine's place.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Prompt today was party!

Even if she can feel his discomfort next to her when they reach Valentine's house, Gazelle doesn't Jack if he's changed his mind. He's a big boy. He can turn back any time he wants on his own.

Anyway, if he wanted to be coddled, he should know by now that he's not with the right woman.

What she does however is reach for his hand and lets him drag her against his side without making a face. She is big on public display of affection, but she can make compromises too. And to be fair, all the people who are going to be there are close enough to her that she doesn't feel so guarded around them.

She doesn't bother ringing the doorbell, knowing the front door will be unlocked and makes a beeline to the entertainment room.

Because yes, in house like Valentine's, the living room gets to be named exactly that.

Jack trails a bit behind her and whistles appreciatively at the screen taking up the whole wall.

Hearing the sound, Charlie turns around on the armchair he's sitting on, eyes going wide when he spots Jack. "Well shite. It's your imaginary boyfriend."

"The only thing imaginary here is your dick," she shoots back without missing a beat, smirking when everyone in the room starts laughing at him. If he wasn't so much of an asshole, she might have felt bad about using him to divert the others' attention from Jack, but as it is, Charlie really hasn't got any redeeming qualities to him except for how long they've known each other.

And then again, if it wasn't for Poppy finding him so amusing and his on and off relationship with Clara, Valentine wouldn't bother with him either.

As if thinking of the man is enough to summon him, Valentine steps into the room, all smiles when he spots her. "Gazzy!" They do their usual handshake and it's only then he seems to notice Jack at her side. "And Jack! Hey man, glad you could make it this time!"

Valentine goes for the same kind of handshake and Jack more or less keeps up with it, even if he does look befuddled by the whole thing.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Sure, sure. Come on, take a seat, the movie is about to start!"

They get pushed toward an empty sofa and even if it's big enough that they wouldn't need to touch each other, Gazelle makes sure that their sides are pressed close together, smiling in contentment when Jack wraps an arm around her shoulders.

He still looks kind of puzzled, but that was to be expected. After all, when Richmond Valentine invites you to a party, one would expect a big crowd, loud music, lewd dancing and drugs of different kinds.

But that's not knowing him very well.

Sure, he's a people person, but his 'private parties' as he likes to call them are much more Jack scene than they are Gazelle. A few people, cheap beer, fast food and a movie. Just a quiet night in with close friends.

She would have explained to Jack, but he had been so categorical when refusing the first time Valentine extended an invitation that Gazelle hadn't even bothered. It was his fault for not trusting her when she told him time and time again that he would have fun.

The lights start to dim with a swipe on Valentine's phone and Jack turns to press a kiss against her temple.

She knows it for what it is, an apology for doubting her and she feels so smug about the whole thing that for once she doesn't join in when everyone complains about Valentine's movie choice.

That and also because she wants Jack to suffer through Octopussy. That will be a true test to their relationship.


End file.
